


Are You Mine?

by BeautifulWriterMachine



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Odyssey
Genre: (I'm winging this y'all), (honestly picking the parts I like of canon and ignoring the rest), (not a simulation), (the isu are actual gods), (there's magic and all kinds of other powers), Angst, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Mentions of blood & gore, Multi, Past Character Death, Reader Insert, Sexual Themes, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-26 17:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulWriterMachine/pseuds/BeautifulWriterMachine
Summary: Love among gods is never simple or easy.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone, Hades/Reader, Hades/Reader/Persephone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	1. Are You Mine?

“Hades humbly requests a few hours of your time,” You tried your hardest to keep any bitterness or anger out of your words as you address the goddess Persephone. The one Hades was caught up in pining after. “He would like a chance to spend more time with you.”

In the afterlife you served, the god of the underworld, riches and the dead. In your time on earth, you had built a temple for the god, such a rare thing it was for a mortal to celebrate or worship Hades yet you showed him the same gratitude you would’ve given to any god - when the day of your death came, you had called out to him, vowed to serve him and at first, service was all it had been. You were a loyal soldier, a gatekeeper alongside Cerberos and a guide to aid Charon. You were always whatever he **needed**, whatever he _wanted_. 

The fondness you held for him, the admiration you harbored for the god came fast and easily. And that was why instead of actual work, you were in Elysium trying to speak to Persephone on Hades’s behalf. 

You had been in her appointed realm for a half a day before she grant you access to her palace, you knew she had purposely put off speaking with you for as long as she could. If she didn’t already know you as the one who stood beside Hades - your black robes, glowing red jewelry upon your person set you out among her people dressed in golden and white. You were marked as someone who belonged to Hades yet not in the way you wanted to be. 

The goddess sighed, and rolled her eyes at the request. 

While you had so rudely been denied an audience with Persephone. You had heard the whispers of her love for a mortal, Adonis a man who loved Aphrodite, and the whispers of Hermes who longed for her heart, the same way you longed for Hades. What a sad mess this all was, and you went stuck in the middle of it. 

Persephone gave no response to your statement, and you weren’t quick enough to catch yourself as you looked upon her. 

“Does your husband know you love another?” You intended to catch her off guard, to get her uncaring facade to break if only for a moment; she turned her gaze to you, her purple eyes holding no warmth, her glare held a chill that sunk down to your bones as she regarded you. 

“Does my _husband_ know you **love** him?” 

The tables were turned, leaving you with no advantages and at her mercy. You stood tense, rigid with uncertainty. You staged a weak attempt to deny her unexpected truth. 

“You’re mistaken” You speak somehow keeping your voice steady despite your inner turmoil. 

“I am no fool, do not insult my intelligence. You worshiped Hades in life as you do in death, a mortal who celebrated the god of the dead in life and you offered your soul to him, to spend your afterlife with him? That is love.” Her words laid out the truth without hesitation, and her words held no anger, in fact she looked down upon you as if she pitied you. 

“How many years have you spent following his every order and command like a love sick pup?” 

You sighed, something heavy and sad. How long has it been? thirity? forty? No, wait, it was going on sixty now. “Too many to count, and I will continue to follow him. My devotion to him will never waver.” 

Persephone looked at you, a surprising amount of warmth in her gaze, her expression softening. 

“I am not the one who should hear these words, perhaps if Hades knew the depth of your feelings, he would lose interest in this one sided pursuit of my love.” 

You shake your head, frowning at the thought of baring your heart only to be rejected. You dismissed this conversation by bringing up the reason you were here in the first place. 

"The one Hades wants to hear such words from is you, Persephone. Perhaps when you accept his request to spend time together?" 

She stands up from her throne to approach you. "My answer will remain the same as it always has, I do not wish to be in his presence." 

You don't struggle as her powers take a hold of you, lifting you from the ground. She brushes you away with a unbothered wave of her hand, turning away as you descend into the pit that acted as a gateway between their realms. 

The fall is a familiar one, you simply close your eyes and embrace the rush of wind, it's when you are moments away from hitting the ground. You feel the gentle cradle of his magic, power that could tear you apart in seconds yet he uses it, to ease you down to the ground slow and steady. 

He looks down at you, a bit of a smile on his lips despite the slight disappointment in his eyes. "I take my request was declined"

You shrug. "No, she just threw back down here because she was so eager to let you know she accepted" 

Anyone else would've been sent to the deepest pit of Tartaros or feed to Cerberos. Hades instead laughed, a little bitter but amused by your sarcasm. He reaches for you, his hand resting on the top of your head, followed by several soft pats and a deep chuckle that sent shivers down your spine. “Funny as always my darling,” Hades moves his hand from your head, in turn holding it out for you to take and you do without hesitation. “I suppose we will continue as we always have. Us together.” 

It has been this way for years when Persephone rejected his various requests to spend time together you were by his side. Evening spent enjoying feasts, performances from dead poets, and musicians, Hades showing a rare yet beautiful meadow of flowers that he grew within the most secluded plains of the underworld, pockets of vibrant, stunning flowers.

Persephone didn’t know what she was missing out on. 

__

You sigh, an exhale of relief as you settled, lounging on a sofa crafted from luxurious leather and wood. The sleek black surface adored with numerous pillows cased in silk and satin. Simply sitting felt indescribable. The table before you covered in various fruits, grapes, strawberries, apples, pomegranates and many others you didn’t even know the name of. The soft, sweet scent of the delicious snacks filled the air, Hades’ presence at your side makes this beyond wonderful; as per the usual during this time spent together, his armor was replaced by casual or as casual as the god of riches could be. 

The lustrous robes he wore, cascading down his shoulders to his ankles, a low neckline showing his chest, intricate silver chains adore his wrists, neck. Dark rings with red gems shine and gleam on his slender fingers, matching his eyes. His long black hair framing his face, a few loose strands hanging over his face. 

He is stunningly handsome. 

You find it hard to focus on anything else, even as the musicians he gathered for this event are playing the most soft, beautiful music you've heard. 

Your eyes move, mapping out the sharpness of his cheekbones, his jawline, and further down to his collarbone. Too much skin. Temptation right in front of you. 

You lean forward to reach for a piece of fruit, to distract your mind from the man by your side. It was becoming increasingly hard not to do something you couldn't take back, but you had suffered in silence for too many years to count. Maybe pining for decades was finally catching up with you. 

“Allow me” Hades hands falls into your shoulder, he gently pushes you back against the cushions of the sofa, you watch with curiosity a rush of less than innocent thoughts flood your mind. His fingers are wrapped around a slice of apple, time drags in second by second as he raises it to your lips, you look up at him. Staring into his blazing eyes. 

He maintains eye contact for a solid minute, then his gaze drifts down to your lips. "Open your mouth for me" Such a simple request yet his smooth, deep voice conjures the most sinful ideas in your mind. Your breath leaves you in a soft gasp as you part your lips, eyes half lidded. 

Tension grows heavy, weighing down on you. 

It did not help that you mere feet away from Hades's personal chambers. Both of you lounging together on the massive balcony outside of his room, so close to his bed your mind helpfully reminds you. 

The sweet taste of apple on your tongue is the last thing you care about, chewing slowly and swallowing. Hades fingers linger, brushing against your lips, he drags his thumb along your bottom lip. He hums, thoughtful, his head tilted to the side as he watches you. 

"You have been by my side, both in life and death"

A rare smile curls on his lips, it only adds to his godly beauty. You bite your lips to resist the urge to lean in and kiss him. 

"I am grateful to have a woman like you by my side" 

Hades reaches for another piece of fruit, grape, held between his forefinger and thumb. He holds it up to your lips again, watching you before he turns his gaze to the musicians. 

You lean forward, the urge to strong, you catch both the grape and his fingers, you pull back slightly his thumb falling from your mouth. You wrap your lips around his forefinger, tongue pressed against his smooth skin.

His gaze snaps back to you, a dark fire in his eyes, a desire that threatens to consume you. It could burn you. Skin, muscles and bones, leaving nothing but ashes. And you would let him. 

To fall apart at his hands would be a pleasure.

You lean back, eating the grape, feeling flustered by your own actions. 

The caress of his hand across the back of your neck, it a ghost of a touch, light, barely there. Then his curls his fingers around the back of your neck, and you have no choice but to follow his pull, shifting from sitting beside him to nearly draped over his lap. 

Again he stares watching you, a hunger lurking in his eyes. 

His forehead touches your own as he leans into you. 

The air is electric, tension so thick. 

How easy it would be to let go, give in your every desire with him. You shake your head and pull away from his hold, already missing his touch the second you stand up. 

"I should go my lord" 

Hades glances over you, though the desire burns clear and present in his eyes, he lies back. Posture relax, unbothered yet it's his eyes, always _those_ eyes, that tell another story. 

"As you wish" He waves his hand as if to dismiss you. 

Your actions are nothing short of cowardly as you flee his room, and palace. Yes, you wanted him, but while some part of him belonged to Persephone it didn't feel right.  
__

"He gave her Elyiusm Charon, how could I compete with that? They have been married for centuries, I’ve known him a few decades at most"

The ferryman sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he looked over at you. Dark eyes filled with slight irritation. Tired of this era old conversation, as your only friend in this realm, you often voiced your inner thoughts to him.

"Hades did not gift you another realm for you didn't require one, for you were content to stay by his side in his realm." Charon huffed.

"I suppose that makes sense" You nod more to yourself than your friend, as you thought of his words. 

"The other night, he.." you trailed off trying to think of the right words for what happened, or almost happened. Hades had desired your company and you had run away like a fool. Still, you knew that you wanted more than his lust. 

"I do not wish to be the one who warms his bed because he can't have Persephone."

Charon sighed, something he did quite a lot in your presence especially when you wouldn't shut up about Hades. 

"For someone who hasn't been a fleshing in years, you are as slow as them." He turns to face you. "I have had enough of this foolish conversation. Hades, gave you access to his palace grounds, his hounds guard you when he isn't around, he gifts you with jewelry, I have never witnessed him lose his temper with you, he trusts you to help him keep the underworld running smoothly. Must I go on?" Charon bluntly stating all of the oblivious actions of Hades that could very well point towards deeper feelings. 

Hades really had given you access to his palace grounds. His hellhounds were loyal guards and affectionate in your presence. The gifts of jewelry similar to his own. The way he never lost his temper with you around, the way he had looked for you for support and strength over the years. 

Despite having a wife, the woman who had always been by his side was you. 

And you had written off his gestures as nothing. Because you had simply been a mortal who worshipped, prayed to him in life and dedicated yourself to him in the afterlife. Surely, he didn't want you that way? You had reasoned. Now you felt like a fool. 

Your mind was spinning lost in a hazy and you analyzed every action you had overlooked, if Hades had cared, if all these years spent by his side meant more to him, you wished to know.

"Perhaps, I should talk to Hades.” 

Charon rolled his eyes. “That’s what I have been saying to you for years” The underlying ‘idiot’ was louder than his spoken words and you laughed, smiling at your friend. 

“After, I help with these souls, we have a few long trips to make Charon” 

__

The line of waiting souls was lowering at a slow but steady pace. Helping Charon to escort souls to their final resting places, was always intriguing experiences, some of the places you saw were beyond words. 

After the task of ushering all the souls is done for now, you bid your friend farewell and go to the palace, you’re hoping Hades it there, so you could get this talk out of the way and either continue on as you had before or be something more. 

His guard direct you to the throne room, you are a little wary to interrupt something, but when you knock on the massive, double doors. His answer is “Enter” 

Hades, sits on his throne, looking every bit the god he was wearing his armor and holding on his double bladed weapon. He smirks upon seeing you. “I have something, I think you’ve been waiting for.”

He motions you forward with two fingers and you follow his command, finding yourself beside his throne. With a gesture and a cloud of smoke, in the center of the room, standing a man who stuns you. 

Fear, Anger, Pain, surface - vicious, unrelenting as your own emotions overwhelm. 

Your feet carry you to him, you shove him down watching as he stumbles back tripping off his own feet. You stand over him, chin tilted up, disgust and anger in your eyes. You want to scream, You want to cry, You want to run and hide from him, You want to hurt him. Everything is twisted, tangled inside of you. Your heart feels like an open wound, bleeding and aching. 

You look down upon the priest, the man who killed you. Murdered you because of his own superstitions. 

Your last day on earth, among the living flashes through your mind. It’s wrong and You can’t think straight. 

You don’t realize how badly you are trembling until you feel familiar hands rest your shoulders, pulling you back to the present, grounding you. Hades. You leaned back into him, seeking strength to anchor yourself, you felt seconds away from splitting apart and fading into madness. 

“I thought you’d want a say in what happened to this soul” Hades says an edge in his voice is noticeable, was it anger? Irritation? If you could look him in the eyes, you’d know. 

“He is- He’s the one- He killed me!” You shout, staring at the startled priest, he is older now, gray hair, more wrinkles, but those eyes - the ones you had stared into as he took you from the world before you’d even reached a day older than twenty. “Because of the temple I had for you, he thought of me as a witch!”

The priest shakes his head. “I have no idea what you are talking about! I never harmed anyone in my life!” What gives away his stellar performance is the way his eyes had widened as he look at you, the recognition of who you were. 

Hades hums, stepping away from you, he glances as you and you lock eyes with him.

A whole storm of emotions are within the depths of his dark eyes, and you get lost in it; Hades faces the man, looming over the fallen priest, bowing his body slightly, you catch the cruel smirk that stretches over his lips. “One of you must be lying, why don’t we find out who?” His raspy words are nearly a growl as he stares down at the man, and you know he believes you. 

In a moment, Hades’s presence is larger than the room, he is the god of the underworld and his aura radiates immersible power, the air around you three darkens and you are taken somewhere else, and you fall to darkness. Mind hazy. 

_You open your eyes, yawning and groaning as you get out of your bed, shaking the tiredness from your system as you slip on a simple, blue dress. You go about your usual routine, eating breakfast, then you grab a small pouch filling it with a few spare drachmae, the money would serve as your offering for Hades today. _

_You leave the shelter of your small house on the outskirts of the village, you enjoyed living alone and having your own home away from others. You valued your own privacy along the cliffside view you could get of the sea in the morning, the sun rising, vivid light dancing across the waves - you wouldn't trade that for a home closer to the village. Also the home had belonged to your family for generations, no reason to change it up now. _

_You step out of the front doorway, into the light of day, sighing at how the warmth of the sun felt as it hits your skin, shivering at it chased the bit of cold and sleep lingering in your bones. You smile. Today was a beautiful day. Few clouds in the sky, the sun shining bright, hopefully it would the mood of the day would match its beauty. _

_You began the walk to your temple, it was a little farther than a mile away, tucked away in a lovely spot in the forest. It was by no means a huge or grand temple, but it's what you build yourself, a small cabin with an altar to the god you celebrated. The god of riches and the underworld, he was not a popular choice among most of the greek world, but every god deserved to be celebrated, and worshipped, each and every one served their purpose. _

_You hummed a light tune, you remember hearing a musician play last week, when you went into town to stock up on some food and other supplies. You cradle the pouch of your drachmae with care as you walk, halfway to your destination, you feel uneasy. Uncomfortable. The feeling of eyes on you made you nervous, you tried to reason you were being paranoid for no reason yet couldn’t help the other you kept occasionally looking over your shoulder but you can’t see anyone behind your or hidden among the vast surrounding trees._

_You try to brush off your worries, you were still a little tired, you were just imagining things. Who would be following you? You aren’t exactly on friendly terms with anyone in the village but you are polite and civil with others, the only people who seemed to have a distaste for you were the priests, you laugh at yourself, like a priest was going to stalk you into the woods, all the way to the temple. If there were something following you, it’d probably be a thief, but you spare another gaze and still see anything or hearing anything out of the ordinary. _

_You continue to the temple, placing the pouch at the feet of the small statue of Hades. You kneel down and pray for nothing in particular, honestly, your praying was more like just small talks with the god. You stayed for an hour, tidying up the temple, cleaning up some dirt and dust - once you are done, it’s time to head into town. You always offered some help to the stalls around town in exchange for items. _

_The walk to town is just as unnerving as the walk to the temple, yet once you’re in town and busy yourself with walk, you don’t feel as anyone is staring at you, watching you besides people you directly interact with. _

_By nightfall, your routine second visit to the temple, you are a little unsure yet you shake it off. This was your traditional, you wouldn’t break over a feeling, you had no actual proof someone was watching you. _

_You feel fine as you walk through the dark forest, the faint moonlight guiding you. _

_Instead of entering the temple right away, you looked up taking the stars and moon, striking lights in the darkness, the beauty of such a peaceful night is calming and comforting. You relax and close your eyes, tilting your head as a cool breeze rolls over your skin, you take in a slow, deep breath shoulder rising and falling as you let it out as a slow, soft sigh. Something about tonight, felt worth memorizing, like, you’d never get a chance to see such a breathtaking night sky again. _

_You stand there, unwilling to move from your spot for a few minutes, there just some so profound in the sky, you could get lost in it. A content, small smile grows on your lips and you enter the temple, offering a single drachma, kneeling down you begin to pray. _

_A shiver creeps down your spine, not from the cold, you hear the shifting movement of someone behind you. Confused, you look over your shoulder, you cry out in pain as something cuts into your back. The world is shrouded in darkness as you squeeze your eyes shut, you open your eyes again as the blade is torn from you. You scramble, stumbling as you try to push yourself up and the pain your back shocks you. _

_You look to your attacker, seeing the face of the village’s priest, green eyes almost black, full of a twisted disgust and angry as he stares down at you._

_“Wait! Wait! Please, what have I done?” You question, trying to crawl away from him, a brutal kick to your side as you falling over, the priest spits accusation of witchcraft at you. A wild, crazed look in his eyes. He brings the knife down again and again, cutting and slicing at any part of your body he can reach._

_You struggle and fight as hard as you can crying and screaming in the night - but in the secluded temple so far from town, you will find no saviors coming for you. The more wounds you receive, the more blood you lose, pain and exhaustion weaken you. Your attempts to defend your body became futile as the last of your strength leaves your body yet you can still feel each stab, the blade ripping into your flesh, your eyes fall to the altar a few feet away from you._

_With your last breath you called to Hades, and your sense of the world faded, no more pain as you slipped away._

You shake awake, sobs shaking you as you processed the event you just relieved for the second time, your death. Your murder. You sit up from Hades’s throne, he must’ve moved you there during whatever that was.

Hades is staring down the priest who is cowering as if he wasn’t the one who killed you. Acting if he was the victim. You find the strength to stand, and rage fuels as you approach the priest, kicking him as he had done to you, watching as he collapsed to his side curling up in a ball. 

He is shaking, and for a moment for mistake it for crying, then you hear it. He's laughing. He faces you, pushing himself up to his knees. "It seems my judgement was correct! Here you are at the side of Hades! A vile wench returned to where she belonged!"

His words shock you, the crazed look on his face, the same expression he had as he stabbed you to death. You don't hold back as you hit him, punching him so hard his head snaps to the side. 

Then you cry out, letting out a sob followed by a pained shout as you turn from the wicked lunatic, hiding your face in your hands, you wanted him to feel your pain, wanted him to hurt. 

"You are correct in one fact alone, priest, she does belong by my side" Hades steps to you, his hands cupping your face as he tilted your head back to meet his gaze, and you see everything sinister and evil in his eyes, an abyss of sinful intentions and desires. You should be afraid, should be resisting his touch. 

Any normal person would be running. Not you. 

You lean into him, wanting his touch and accepting the darkness that is the god you loved. “Tell me what you want, and I will make it so” Beyond the promise of destruction in his eyes, you can see what you’re searching for and feel it in the way he touches you with care, when he holds the greatest power in his realm. 

“I want him to feel alone, to feel the pain I felt, I want him to suffer” You whisper the words, and Hades makes it true with the snap of his fingers, you watch the priest, cry and shout as he falls to darkness. 

“I have a special place in Tartaros just for him,” You can’t deny the relief you feel at those words, in all the years you spent here in the underworld with Hades. You hadn’t given much thought to what would happen when your killer ended up here, Hades had been ready, had planned to give you a chance for payback. 

_You close your eyes and think back to when you first met Hades. _

_When your soul passed from the realm of the living, you found yourself before Hades._

_He had smiled, actually smiled as he gazed upon you. Gaze alight with curiosity and interest. _

_"I have met humans who worshipped me in life, carried out both foolish and amusing deeds in my name. Yet in the underworld they trembled in my presence." He steps closer looming over you, his presence, his power suffocating, heavy - everything about him was proof of his godhood. His towering stature, his flawless skin, dark gleaming eyes. It is a challenge to keep direct eye contact with him, you manage to remain unwavering before the god you had worshipped in life and called to in your last moments. _

_“I can admit, honored to meet you, but I would’ve preferred if this had been a decade or so later.”_

_"Aren't you just a delight." He chuckles, reaches out, his fingers caressing your cheek. "Are you sure you meant your last words? Offering your soul to me? Forsaking a place in Elysium to be by my side?"_

_“I certainly didn’t mean it as a joke, I gave you my last breath”_

_“I have a feeling you will be entertaining”_

_That had sealed your fate, an eternity by his side._

A bit of a strange start yet it led to this, at first you hadn’t fully grasped your death, and when that came crashing down on you, it had taken a while to get over that, you’d spend most of your time with Charon who was surprising comforting as someone who dealt with so many souls, he had heard the tales of deaths far worse than yours - he had helped in his own way, letting you speak with other souls as you accompanied him on the boat rides.

And Hades, well, now you wonder how long he had been plotting this whole thing, his own way of helping you.

Right now you still had many things you wanted to discuss, but you felt exhaustion which wasn’t something that happened often around here. Sleeping, eating were more of a luxury than a necessity.

“I am tired,” You don’t have to say anything more in mere seconds you are in Hades chambers, and you had imagined being his bed under different circumstances a few times. You watch him, sitting at the edge of the bed while you are curled up under the blankets, and sheets that felt so divine it was hard to believe they were really in the underworld. 

“I have something I’d like to talk about” 

“I imagine you have quite a lot you wish to discuss, for now get some rest.” He stands up from the bed, walking to the door, you would try to follow him but you really didn’t want to leave the comfort of his bed. 

“Where are you going?” You question, knowing yet wanting to hear him speak it. 

“To pay a priest a visit, welcome him to the underworld” He’s gone, and you have a nap calling your name. 

__

You wake up feeling, less exhausted, dealing with that whirlwind of emotions earlier had drained you quite a lot, and reliving that wasn’t much better. But, fuck it, to tell the truth, thinking about him suffering somewhere deep in Tartaros helped a lot and maybe you should be a little concerned about that? Fuck that as well, you were literally in love with the god of the underworld. 

Who was lying beside you, you had to remind yourself you were in his bed after all, his eyes were closed and he looked rather relaxed, you scooted closer, looking over his face. Hair spread out over the pillow beneath his head. 

"If you continue to stare at me, I'd ask that you voice the thoughts lingering in your mind" He speaks but doesn't move or open his eyes, he stays reclined. You realize he is dressed down, nude in fact with the way the bed sheets hang low on his bare hips. It leaves his bare torso, his physique was toned, broad shoulders, his chest hair light, trimmed and groomed, an enticing trail draws your eyes lower. The rest hidden under the covers. 

"You are handsome" you blurt out with no second thoughts as you gaze upon him, your heart jumps into your throat at the way he smirks. His eyes slowly opening until he is staring at you with a heavy half lidded look. 

"Why, thank you darling. You are quite the beauty yourself." His compliment brings warmth to you, and shivers through your body. Still nagging questions keep you from fully enjoying the moment, one you've dreamt of, longed for. 

"You have a wife"

"I am aware" Hades moves, sitting up and the way his hair falling off his shoulders is mildly distracting. He stares at you, waiting for you to continue speaking. 

"You love Persephone"

"Yes, I do" You move to get out of his bed, ready to leave the room. A pull of his magic keeps you from moving even an inch. "She has been my wife for years, you didn't exist nor did half of your family ancestors. I love her, it is what I am used to." 

There's an urge in you to struggle and fight against his hold, not wanting to listen to him speak of his love for Persephone. You ignore that urge in favor for listening, you would be reasonable and hold back your own opinions until he was done. 

"My feelings for Persephone, do not diminish how I feel for you, I love you. I know what I want," He leans in close, fingers dancing across your skin, never staying in one place for long as he touches your wrist, your elbow, your shoulder, your neck, your jawline. Goosebumps cover your skin in the wake of his touch. "I want you" 

He shifts closer, his lips by your ear. "The question is what do you want?" 

The hold of his magic releases you, this time you holding his face, running your thumbs along his cheekbones. You lean in to kiss him, soft, slow to memorize the way your lips feel against his.

"You. I want you," you whisper. 

Your words trigger a change, Hades takes control, the kiss turns into something else. Hot. Hungry. Burning. You melt beneath him, under his touch as he moves you both, lying over you. You feel the familiar pull of his magic, this time on your wrists as he traps from above your head.

Hades pulls away from the kiss, leaving you breathless, and aching for more in the most delicious way. 

"I have plans for you, **_darling_**"


	2. Too Busy Being Yours;

Lying awake, body bare, your attire from earlier forgotten somewhere on the floor, soft sheets draped over your lower back. It was comfortable. The very thought of moving was unpleasant. You were content to lie in this bed, memories of the hours full of pleasure, desire and lust on your mind.

Hours spent underneath him. His eyes. His hands. His lips. His tongue. Tearing you apart, engraving the feeling his touch into every inch of your body, claiming you as his and his alone. Your heart had belonged to him for years, you had loved him and stood by his side - now your body belonged to him as well. 

You jolt at the brush of his fingers alongside your exposed back, goosebumps rising as his fingers follow along your spine, feather like touches dance across your shoulder blades, then higher inch by inch. Your heart races, body alight with desire, to feel his touch conveying an insatiable nature, hungry and greedy for you.

You open your eyes as his fingers glide along the curve of your jawline, tracing the shape of your lips with his thumb. You meet his eyes, his head resting on his other arm as he lies on his side, his hair spread over his skin in a way that made your hands ache with the urge to run your fingers through the inky black strands. His eyes have a dim glow to them, like embers instead of the scorching flames of his usual gaze; looking at the lines of markings on his skin, proof of his Isu nature and his godhood has thoughts of how you had explored their path along his body at the front of your mind, your hands, lips, tongue following the markings that had glowed fiercely under your touch. 

The small smile you spy on his lips plants a blossom of warmth in your heart, your own lips curl to match his, seeing Hades happy was a rare sight. You hope this was just the beginning of moments like this shared between the two of you. 

“Hello Darling" His voice is so smooth and soothing, memorizing every time you hear him speak, you could listen to him speak all day. "I have a few ideas of how we could spend the day" 

This was certainly a delightful way to wake in the morning with a loved one. Though, it wasn't like you got much sleep in the previous hours. The urge to indulge is simply overwhelming, now that you know the feeling of his touch in the most intimate ways. 

You can’t stop yourself or perhaps you don’t want to stop yourself as you seek out his touch, desires both innocent and sinful on your mind as you follow through on your urge to sink your fingers into the inky strands of his hair. Soft and smooth as the finest silks, running your hands through his hair falling into a rhythm easily - you can’t quite tell who enjoys it more you or him.

A soft sigh leaves him and his lips are on yours before you realize it, a gentle kiss, a sharp contrast to the kisses that left your breathless mere hours ago, the sweetness lasts a second or two. Hades devilishly skilled tongue swiftly turns the kiss to the kind that sends shivers down your body, covers your skin in goosebumps, igniting a desire for his touch between your legs. 

He pulls away, you lean into him, chasing his lips. Hades laughs, amused and delighted by your eagerness. 

“Good to know, I no longer need to worry about you trying to run from me” His tone, however, teasing and playful has you feeling flustered, remembering how you had fled from him the other day. And you were just so lucky to have an eternal afterlife to spend with him constantly holding this over your head. How lovely. 

“It was a mistake, I won’t repeat” You mumble.

Hades scoffs as your words, and his hands trail down your body, his fingers mapping out a path along your skin, your jaw, your neck, our shoulders, your back leaving goosebumps everywhere he touches with his light, nimble brushes. “Now that we are on the same page, I don't intend to ever let you flee from me again. You belong to me, so you belong with me” His voice leaves no room for argument, not that you had any reason to protest his words, you were his, you wanted to be his. 

“I love you” You whisper, full of love and devotion, shivering at the way his hands fall to your hips, grip firm, slender yet strong fingers pressed against your bare skin - you gasp, your own hands falling to his chest as Hades leans back, pulling you on top of him, straddling his hips. 

“I know,” He replies, ever the tease. A glare from you and he chuckles, squeezing your hips. 

“Enough words, there are better ways to spend our time, darling” the endearment falls from his lips in a growl that sparks arousal within the pit of your stomach and a familiar ache between your legs. Desire and lust were certainly becoming close friends to your body; you open your mouth, the question on your tongue, leaves your mind in mere seconds as Hades pulls you up the length of his body, until where you want him most, need him most is right in his reach and once again you are shown just how skillful his mouth is.

Seductive and sensual in all the right ways, his lips, his tongue, his teeth touch and tease you. You are at his mercy as he strokes and caresses you - fucking you with his tongue and fingers until you’re shaking above him, hands tangled in his hair your only tether to this realm as he pleases you. Building up your pleasure until you are moments away from breaking, only to focus on kissing, biting your thighs leaving marks that will be for his eyes only and serve as reminders for you.

He effortlessly twists pleasure with pain, keeping you right on the edge, body burning, throbbing with deep, intense need. The cries, moans and shouts he draws from your lips would be shameful if you cared about anything besides the way he made you feel. Eyes squeezed shut, head thrown back, toes curled and uncontrollable shivers running down your spine, you didn’t care if the gods in olympus could hear your voice. 

“Hades” His name is a breathless plead for the release only he could give you. Several heated, chants of his name are cried out in pure mindless ecstasy. The only word your lips can speak as you slip and fall into numbing bliss, it’s almost as if you’ve died again and your soul is leaving your body, you are lost, consumed by your own pleasure. 

And it’s wonderful.   
__

You wonder if suddenly your life should feel changed, different yet despite the nature of your relationship with Hades. Heated glances, gazes, the inability to keep your hands to yourself like teens, the way he makes your heart race fluttering a secret beat just for him. It feels the same, it had only you taken you a few decades to realize you’ve been closer. It was easy to adjust to being with him, the subject of your obvious pining or so he told you, apparently he had picked up on your affections years ago. This whole ordeal had been entertaining for him, but even he got tired of waiting hence the occurrence of you in his bed again. A frequent event lately.

Hades was quite the insatiable god. 

Claiming a place between your thighs, pressed body to body, the length, girth of his dick a delicious, filling feel inside of you. The way he moved--slow, deep thrust as if he would spend a thousand lifetimes in the thralls of passion. Drawing breathless sighs and moans from your parted lips with ease, your eyes were focused on the sight of him, sliding in and out of you, connected to you so intimately. You glanced over him greedy, needy, wanting as you took your time taking in the sight of Hades, lean muscles flexing with each movement, the markings etched upon his abdomen and arms gleaming, thrumming with emotion. 

Finally looking up to catch his gaze. It never failed to take your breath away. 

In the span of a few days you knew the intensity, the hunger, the lust. Danger. Temptation. Sin. Blended in his red irises that raged like a fire and threatened to burn you. Yet that wasn’t what reduced you to a moaning mess. No. The soft, devoted, consuming love slimmering in his eyes. You could feel it in the way he held you, his hands holding yours, fingers entwined. His body skin to skin with yours, he wasn’t fucking you. Right now, Hades was making love. 

You rolled your hips, matching his pace. You whined, a high breathless cry of your bliss when he hit the spot within you that sent shivers down your spine and curled your toes. Hades didn’t hesitate to angle his strokes to hit that spot until you were seeing stars. Lost to pleasure, loud moans and chants of Hades falling from your mouth. Utterly shameless in your appreciation of your lover. 

Untethered from the realm, Hades is the only thing of your mind. His warmth, his touch, his voice. Deep, raspy groans. Growls. The sounds have you squeezing him tighter, dragging a low chuckle from his lips and earned the ravenous kisses trailing from your jaw down your throat, mixing pain with pleasure biting and licking your flesh. The promise of bruises paired with his steady unrelenting thrusts had you so close and he knew it, his pace becoming faster, rougher. Closer.

“I will never tire of watching you fall apart because of me. So captivating. Alluring,” The proud, smug tone of his voice partnered well with his smirk. Hades was wickedly pleased with himself. “I wonder just how many times you could climax from my touch, darling.” He leans in whispering the teasing, taunting words in your ear. Oh, oh, yes. You grasp his hands, eyes sliding shut, body trembling taken by euphoria as you orgasm, coming down from your high felt as if your very essence was returning from another realm. A truly stunning experience. 

Judging by the look in Hades's eyes. He still wasn’t done with you not yet. 

___

You’re tired, sore, aching in all the best ways. Lying under soft, silk sheets, half-awake, sleep was quickly approaching. Hades held you close, his own eyes closed, chest rising and falling. Your finger lazily trace the markings on his skin, following the lines, and curved circles. Your heart jumps a bit of fright and shock as Hades reaches up grabbing your wrist. His grip loose but strong enough he keeps your arm in his hold, you had assumed he had fallen asleep. 

He brings your wrist to his lips, kissing, his tongue and teeth graze your dancing pulse, one red eye blinked open watching you. It is a marvel how one man can looking sexy yet adorable all at once. You opt to keep that thought to yourself. “Is your desire not sated?” What you suppose it meant as a question sounds incredibly like an offer. 

You laugh, a playful, joyous noise. A smile on your lips as you shrug. “I doubt my desire for you, could ever been sated, I will always want you”

Hades looks at you, both eyes open and blazing with pride, lust, love. He pulls you on top of him with ease, straddling his hips as he holds your own. “Good, I would certainly hate to suffer such one-sided attraction” Hades speaks with pleased tone and a mischievous smirk, sitting up, pulling you into a vicious kiss, all hunger, ceaseless rough passion, that sets your heart singing for him.

___

All pleasure and passion aside, you knew, your time of isolation in Hades chambers, in his bed would eventually come to an end. You both had duties to attend to, an underworld to run, souls to watch over and usher to their final resting places. Now that you were with Hades, you certainly knew your time for rest and other activities would be spent in his bed. 

You awoke from sleep, content. Who knew sex with someone you loved could revitalize someone so wholly. You felt giddy. Happiness of a new kind was a close companion to you. This only increased your reluctance to get out of his bed, out of his palace and be a productive member of the underworld, as a significant leader and warrior of this realm. You dressed yourself in your usual attire, black robes and glowing red jewelry. You turned to face Hades who despite being the literal god and ruler of this realm laid in bed, unmoving, eyes closed but you knew he was awake. 

“Hades, I am certain you have duties to attend to and I should go to meet with Charon."

Hade sits up, opening his eyes and you assume he is ready to get up and handle his responsibility of being the ruler of the underworld instead you feel the pull of his magic, given you out of the reach of his hands. He brings you back to his side by others means. 

"This is cheating." You state yet you don't struggle or fight him, settling into his waiting arms with a smile and roll of your eyes. 

"Using gifts of my own godhood is not cheating." 

"If you say so, but who knew the great Hades could be so immature. The underworld won't run itself."

Hades hummed, a sign he was listening, he just didn't care at the moment. "I am aware, and as the one who has been ruling here for countless millennia. I can do what I want."

You huff, tilting your head to the side as he kisses your neck. 

"It is unfortunate that you are dressed, but I will have the pleasure of removing these from you again" 

It's then you know, you aren't leaving Hades's bed just yet. 

___

"You and Hades are together now" Charon speaks up without even sparing a look your way and you are unbothered by the question, a little confused and curious but your mood has been infinitely better in recent days. Thanks to Hades, himself, his seemingly gluttonous appetite for your company was endearing in its own way. 

"How'd you know?" 

Charon tilts his head, staring straight at you for a moment. "You reek of him"

"Really?" You ask surprise and wondering exactly what scent is clinging to your body, you are a second or two away from trying to smell yourself when Charon gives a dry chuckle and shakes his tattooed head. 

"No, the bruises on your flesh are proof. I know after decades of hearing of your affections, you wouldn't allow any other man would touch you." Charon is pleased, thrilled by his jest or as least as pleased as he can be. His expression still looks as permanently unimpressed as usual. You roll your eyes at your strange friend, you can't deny the smile that curls at your lips.

"We have work to do" 

"Yes, work that doesn't stop, despite the breaks you and Hades deemed necessary." His last joke of the day but the small pat he gives you on the shoulder that conveys his happiness for you, no need for extra words as you begin to help ushering people to his boat. 

___

Many ferry trips later, you were ready to head back to Hades now that Charon escorted the last few souls onto his boat, he dismissed you with a grunt and a wave of his hand. You made it back to Hades’s palace only to find the god still judging damned souls, lounging on his throne with a rather bored expression, the second you stepped into the throne room and his eyes snapped to you. He silently gestured with two fingers ‘come here’ you could hear the whisper of his voice in your mind as you approached, going to take a stance beside his throne as you had always done before but Hades had a plan for something new. Pulling you into his lap, arm wrapped around your waist, chin resting on top of your head. He hummed obvious content, hushing your half hearted protests. 

“I wish to hold you after our time apart, allow me this” You couldn’t refuse as request that made your heart flutter so sweetly, you wrapped your arms around his shoulder, embracing him as he held you. Hades continued his judgments as professional and routinely as normal even with you draped over him in an openly affectionate manner. 

He sent crying, screaming soul away with a wave of his hand, even the most twisted, vile souls begged for mercy before him. Frightened like children by the endless possibility of his punishments waiting for them. The wait for another soul is interrupted by an isu soldier arriving in the throne room, bowing down. Hades attention is drawn from yours lips to the soldier, a serious, firm expression on his face as he realizes exactly what his could mean.

“Did you gather the information I asked for?” Hades questions. 

The soldier nods, standing up straight and meeting Hades’s gaze. “My lord, there are many rumors of a rebellion against Persephone. Lead by humans and possibly other gods. There was evidence of isu stronghold being attacked by rebels.” 

Hades nodded, a look of restrain anger on his face as he sighed a heavy, frustrated noise. He dismissed the soldier and leaned back against his throne. 

You were together now and recent occurences had proved just how much Hades care and wanted you by his side. You also understood Persephone has a place in his heart, that has been there centuries before you were even a thought in his mind, jealousy or angry would be futile and exhausting. You are with him, and you wished to be by his side for all eternity. 

“What is your plan?” You asked, slipping your fingers into the hair that fell free of his helm, giving him your full support and attention. 

“Sending more isu soldiers would be no help and I could go myself, but I have this realm to watch after,” Hades brows furrowed matched with a frown he was a picture of exasperation. Then he set his eyes on your raising an eyebrow and relaxing slightly. “If I sent someone I knew was capable and I trusted to handle the situation, I would be content. I am asking you to return to Elysium and aid Persephone” Perhaps Hades had forgotten he could still order you to do whatever task he wished, lover or not, you were still one of his followers, a warrior of your own renown. 

Still it was the thought that matter and you nodded. “I will go to Elysium and help Persephone deal with the rebellion.”

_____

It is always odd coming back to this realm, the land that promise paradise, a gentle, beautiful atmosphere. You stick out extremely, a being of the underworld, wrapped in your attire that spoke of shadows and darkness. Black robes, crimson glowing jewelry adorned in the form of necklaces, bracers on your arms, and bracelets on your ankles just above the sandals you wore. 

Perpsehone wasn’t in the mood to play the waiting game with you and you were invited into her throne moments after your arrival and she leveled you with harsh, sharp gaze. Anger in her eyes wasn’t directed at you but it was there, dangerous and deadly as a blade against your throat. She was an intimidating woman when she chose to be. You instinctively bowed your head in her presence, a flicker of fear in your stomach. 

“Tell Hades, I have no time for dates.” She hissed and you felt the familiar hold of her magic, she was ready to throw you straight down the pit. 

“Wait, Perpsephone, I am here to aid you” You spoke quickly hoping to avoid another trip back and forth between realms, surely Hades would just send you right back here to help her deal with the rebellion. Your words halt her motions but Persephone regards you with raised eyebrows, letting out a humorless laugh. Amused by your bold claim, she places you back on the ground. 

“And how do you intend to aid me? What matters do I have that require your help?” 

“The rebellion” 

The scowl that covers her face the blink of an eye nearly makes you flinch. Her bright eyes, hold darkness beyond comprehension and you know you are staring at the goddess, the queen of the underworld. “Does Hades have no faith in my ability to handle my realm, my paradise?”

“No, Persephone, He was worried, he cares for you and I willingly decided to come on his behalf to help. Please let me, I will leave once this matter is resolved.” 

A few breaths of stillness, silence consumed the atmosphere of the room and you don’t dare speak or move. Then you hear it, her sigh, a soft, defeated exhale. “Very well, I will accept your help”

You meet her eyes, though all is calm, the look in her eyes demands your compliance. “You will follow my orders and do as I say” Her tone leaves no room for argument or protest, not that you had planned to. 

You nodded. “Of course, Persephone.”

___

The permission to stay in her realm and lend your aid was given and you wasted no time setting out of the palace to mingle among the souls in Elysium. Following rumors wouldn’t be an easy task but for the fate of Elysium and Persephone you had to try. Several deadends and blatant lies were annoying and left you with no progress. Too many people were wary of you, you were connected to Hades and fear for him was strong among the dead as it was with the living. Abandoning the route of trying to join or integrate yourself into the rebellion. 

You began patrolling strongholds and forts all across Elysium. With the hope that the rebels would attack or raid one while you were present. Fortunate was on your side, thankfully, this idea proved better than the last. In the shroud of night--they attacked, hoping to sneak in and out without alerting the enemy but you were there. Ready for a fight, setting off the alarm and the troops of Persephone met the rebels in a clash.

With magic bestowed upon you by Hades, you surround a blade, ethereal shadows made into an obsidian sword a physical manifestation of your power. You threw yourself into battle with confidence and pride. Cutting down humans rebels with precise, ruthless strikes wasting no time, you go straight for attacks that will bring your opponents to their knees. 

You dash, dodge, weave through a chaotic battlefield with ease. Isu soldiers beside you as you fought your way through the humans, the battle was short lived with few humans turning tail and fleeing. You dispel your weapon and begin searching the bodies, finding a few scrolls, the evidence points towards a close servant of Persephone- one within the palace working with the rebellion, eavesdropping on plans and conversations of the goddess to give information to the humans. 

You wait, it is time to hunt your prey. Stalking, tracking every servant with observant eyes, you keep the incriminating scrolls on your person, and you practice patience. It pays off when you catch the woman, lurking by outside of the doorway which you know leads into the room where Persephone discusses delicate information and details with her own soldiers and Hekate. 

When the servant turns to leave, you step out from the shadow, a cruel smirk on your lips. 

“Did you get enough information for the rebellion?” 

She freezes, horror on her face, she turns to run. You advance forward snatched the back of her dress. “I believe Persephone would like to speak with you” you dragged the woman, ignoring her begging and trying to appeal to you, reason that you should join the rebellion. You laugh at her attempts.

“I am no longer a mere human, your petty fights do not interest me.” The harsh truth in your words silences her, you enter the very room she was spying on. Stopping Persephone’s meeting with Hekate.

“What is the meaning of this?” Hekate is irritated by your intrusion of their meeting. If looks could kill, well, you were already dead so you ignored her ire in favor of turning to Persephone. 

“What is so important?” Persephone asked, knowing full well, you wouldn’t bother her right now unless it was critical information worth her time.

You throw the lady to the ground right in front of her feet. “A traitor for the rebellion.” 

The woman began to beg and plead with not Persephone which surprised you but Hekate, crawling to the goddess, crying for mercy and mumbling broken sentences you couldn’t understand but suspicion was born in you. You would keep an eye on Hekate, she was closest to Persephone and their had been a possibility of a god working with the humans to overthrow Persephone. 

Hekate glared at the woman and kicked her away from her legs with violent disgust. “I am not the one you should be begging mortal.” 

Persephone, herself, stepped to you. “What supports your bold claims?” You understood, it wasn’t about trusting you or not, it was helping the proof to back up your word and for her to have the knowledge of these incidents she was lacking. You handed over the scrolls and explained how you spent days watching her servants to locate the one working with rebels. Persephone took in all this information nodding along as you spoke. 

It was a sight to see, her rage coming to the surface as she stared down the servant. “I will give you a chance to redeem yourself, tell everything you know about the rebellion." 

Shocking how for all her crying and begging, in this moment, the woman stood up with what some would call bravery, you labelled as stupidity. Shaking her head, refusing the offer of redemption and mercy. Persephone sighed as if she expected as much, a familiar golden glow encase the woman and with a snap of Persephone’s fingers she collapses, effortless and easy she removed that variable for the rebels. Calling soldiers to get rid of the body, she looked to Hekate. 

“We can finish our discussion another time.” 

Hekate left with reluctant in each step. Improv session of judgement out of the way and with the body removed, you and Persephone were left alone; she walks forward purpose in her stride, closing the small distance between your bodies. Hand grasping your chin, tilting your head back meeting your eyes with a firm gaze. “You did well, but do not hide things from me again. I do not like surprises like this. Do you understand?” 

Shivers traverse your body and you can’t tell if its from fear or something else. Dwelling this close you can feel the soothing, gentle presence of the goddess of spring and the ferocity of her power. A woman of unspoken strength and it is almost thrilling to experience it first hand. Proof of her rightful status as the queen of the underworld. 

You nod. 

Persephone’s grip tightens and she repeats her question. “Do you understand?” 

“Yes” It's nothing more than a hushed whisper but it pleases her all the same, releasing you and stepping away from you. Taking away her radiating warmth. You are left with a strange feeling as she dismisses you from her throne room. Dazed and lost in thought as you return to your room for rest. 

___

Upon entering your room, you went directly to your bed, lying down with a sigh followed by a yawn. You heard the familiar deep, smooth chuckle of Hades - your eyes snapped to the direction of the sound and in surprise you saw him. You sat up and blinked several times, rubbing yours eyes as if the illusion would disappear? Were you so lovesick? You were seeing hallucinations. 

“This is a tedious spell to craft and maintain, I can’t stay here for long” You didn’t hear his approach, but the bed dipped next to you and you looked to see Hades staring down at you. You reached down and the feeling of his skin beneath yours was peculiar. Odd. Wisps, scraps of solid magical energy beneath your fingertips thrumming with arcane essence. It’s odd but his presence is a welcome one, no matter what form he conjures to be with you. 

“I have yet to figure out the leaders of the rebellion yet,” You admit wishing to lay that truth to bare quickly. 

Hades nods. All the worry that had been knotted, twisted in your stomach vanished as he tilted his head looking at you with the growing promise of a smile. “I suspected as much, I did not expect you to finish this task without dedicating time to see it through. And I merely found myself lacking the familiarity and comfort of your competency.” 

“Oh, just my competency? You should know how to make me feel appreciated.” 

“Believing in and relying on your capability to handle difficult situations and problems is a compliment my dear. But I cannot have my lover, thinking I do not adore all your finer qualities.” Hades leaned in close, finger brush along your jaw, cupping your face he pulled you into a scorning kiss. Desite ignited in you, wildly blazing for him. He kissed like you had parted from each other for centuries, like he wanted to devour you. And, oh, how you wanted that. 

When he pulled away you were left gasping and breathless. 

Hades smiled. So insufferably smug. Satisfied with stealing your breath and leaving a desperate ache in your bones. 

“Sadly, that will have to sate you for now, darling.” His form wavering, emitting less magic, less power. “I could not afford to fully leave the underworld, I and Charon have received quite a few treacherous, unstable souls. It seems I will be able to have some fun.” 

You knew Hades had a hazardous games in mind for all these new wicked souls, the ideas alone entertained him, acting them out and seeing if his efforts would end in surprise or disappointment kept him happy. Strange, sure, but he was the king of the underworld and you didn’t mind that much. 

“It’s good to know, my absence will not deprive you of enjoyment, Had-” A slightly embarrassing yawn cut you short, and Hades shook his head, going through a familiar motion he patted your head. 

“You should get some rest, I will try again to speak with you soon.”

“Promise?” You question hopeful. 

Hades chuckles. “Of course, darling, I promise.” With that his form disappears from your room and it was as if he was never there in the first place, except for the lingering touch of his lips. You crawled under the covers and let slumber take you, a grin on yours lips as you fell asleep.

___

A verbal invitation, Persephone was inviting you to eat dinner with her. The past few weeks of time spent here. Your meals had simply been brought to your room by servants of the goddess, this was a generous offer? For companionship or a mere polite gesture. Either way, who were you to refuse an invite from a goddess such as herself. 

During your stay here, you and Persephone have been steadyfast allies in the resistance against the rebellion. You haven't been rude or openly harsh, in fact you were surprised most of Persephone's anger could be chalked up to her own exhaustion. She was kind, gentle when she wanted or needed to be. 

During your prolonged period of stay within her palace walls, you had been gifted with jewelry similar to the red glowing adornments given by Hades, you now had matching golden pairs to match. You assumed this was meant to be a symbol of your loyal to Persephone--though the thought crossed your mind that to residents of Elysium and the underworld, both Hades and Persephone laid down claims on you and you brief indulged in the fantasy of that idea, you weren’t opposed. 

No. No need to let your mind run so wildly. But is it bad to be attracted to your lover’s wife? You mentally scowled yourself, shaking your head, you pushed and buried your foolish thoughts deep in the back of your mind; moments before you ventured into the dinning room. 

Akin to every other room in her palace, it was spotless, golden trimmed furniture. Blooming, beautiful, flowers courtesy of Persephone herself. Ranges of hues, the whole room was her canvas and she had created a masterpiece of colors, known and unknown, so full of life and charm. It was hard to keep yours eyes off of them. The underworld had its own fields of flowers but nothing as magicent or grand as these which served as mere decoration for the goddess. You were sure she could create plants that would put any artistry to shame. 

Your adoring, cherishing gaze was torn away by her voice. 

“Do you like them?” 

You nodded instinctively. “These plants are very gorgeous”

Persephone smiled, passion and pride on her face as she stood by your side, looking over the collection of flowers and plants that spans around the perimeter of the room, a long spanning garden. The care and effort put into the brilliant addition to her palace is clear. Also the unabashed happiness on her face is an unforgettable sight. 

“Do you have a favorite?” The positive, honest interest in her question has you pointing to a bundle of light blue curved, claw like flowers instead of taking root in the ground, this sublime foliage hangs down from the ceilings. Lengthy, plentiful vines of subtle beauty. 

Persephone, purely and openly, elated by this topic you can see the crinkles around her eyes from her constant smiling. She stepped forward, running a tender, graceful hand along the flowers. “A charming choice, jade vines, are splendid flowers. A bit more unique than roses, carnations, or tulips which many call their favorites.” 

Persephone steps back amused and happy. “I could spend countless hours of your time speaking of flowers, it would be wise to enjoy a meal instead.” 

“I suppose, but it was nice seeing you express such mirth over a subject you care for.” You speak up as she gestures for you to grab a chair among the dozen surrounding the length of the immense, exquisite table. Persephone sits down at the front of the table and you find a seat adjacent to hers. Feeling it would be impolite and rude to sit far away from her, when she sent you an invitation. 

“Perhaps, you could return the favor? Tell me of your own interests?” Persephone asks, as the servants set the table and bring out your meals, despite the mouth-watering food in front of you. Your attention was on Persephone and her gaze didn’t falter or drift from you. You almost felt bashful. 

You wondered if you should mention hobbies you had as a human or the interests you enjoy now as a being of the underworld. You don't have the power of a god, but you are a capable warrior, something you hadn't sought any knowledge of during your life on Earth. You had a simple appreciation for arts and music as most people did. 

“I enjoy combat, fighting or sparring. I have learned much, to be skilled and qualified to stand by Hades’s side. Training with different weaponry is intense and pleasant.” You spoke with the thrill, the rush of fighting on your tongue, confidence and pride in your hard earned skills, years in the underworld dedicated to training, fighting among legendary dead warrior. It was an indescribable experience. With child-like wonder as you spun a tale of learning how to defend yourself and fight various opponents. Shutting your mouth when you realized you had been rambling for an undetermined amount of time yet when you met Persephone gaze, she was still intently focused on you even as she ate. 

“Do continue, I was listening. You spoke of fighting with Herakles?” 

“Are you sure this subject is engaging for you, Persephone?”

Persephone stared at you, raising an eyebrow and giving you a blank stare. “I do not dislike fighting or violence, I merely have the power to end confrontations quickly, that is how I prefer to handle my fights.”

You had first-hand experience with her magic, though it had been all the time she sent you descending back to the underworld, you had yet to see her in a true battle. Hades was well, he certainly had the power and willingness to accept the challenge of others but no soul had issues such a challenge since the decades you remained as his side. 

Hm. What would it be like to witness the king and queen of the underworld, fighting with all their strength. Fear and interest festered in your heart, in equal measures. Another thought to bury in the back of your mind. 

“I could understa-” Your words are broken by the disruption of Hekate stalking into the dining room, a look of surprise on her face as she noticed you, a blink and you miss it sign of displeasure. It’s quickly veiled as she looks to Persephone. 

“My apologize for interrupting your dinner, but I need to speak with you. Alone.” Her friend cast a glance your way after she finished speaking, and your suspicion of her lurked under your skin, like a rapid beast, baring its teeth and snarling. Something about her felt wrong but she was Persephone’s closest friend to accuse her, you would need undeniable proof. Raising up from your chair, you excuse yourself, offering goodbye and thank you to Persephone. 

___

Hekate knew how to cover her tracks, you were a hound who had lost the scent your were tracking, sniffing around with no sense of direction. A risky plan, you staged an act. Luring the rebels into the belief they were winning ground, putting up a “fight” and retreating (surrendering) forts. The hardest struggle of all, was request Persephone’s trust without revealing your suspicion of her confidant. And this did give you a little time to gather the ingredients needed to craft a crucial spell.

__

“You wanted no more secrets, I am seeking the identity of the god aiding rebels” You rush straight to the point of the one-on-one meeting you had requested.

“Who has earned your skepticism and distrust?” Persephone questions right away. 

“I do not wish to inform you of the suspect until I can support my claims” You looked to Persephone, determined and hopeful. “I am asking for your trust, please”

“You have it. Prove to me, I have not displaced it” 

__

The burden of responsibility weighed you down, threat of crumbling loomed near. You stood averse, hostile to the idea of failing your mission. Hades and Persephone were relying on you. That gave you determination and perseverance. Patience in the end was convenient and beneficial partner. Waiting was the game you needed to play and the advantage was in your hands as your clever maneuver worked. 

You spied among a meeting, a pair of people beloved and precious to Persephone. Adonis and Hekate. The human was working to be reunited with his love, Aphrodite and Hekate was greedy for the throne of Elysium. Both more than willing to do whatever it took to undermine and usurp the queen and you had recorded their conversation - embedded with the memory of their voices with the help of an annoyingly complex spell, you used one of the objects you had on hand into the literal jewellery gifted to you by Persephone. It was amusingly fitting. A little bit of irony for your own benefit. 

The time for the truth and an end to this whole issue was fast approaching. 

In the trip back to Persephone palace, the plan was to make no stops, nothing would interfere with you bringing this news to her. A few steps away from the building on the ascending stairs you were attacked. Three men. Swordsman, spear wielder, and an archer. 

You lunged forward, sword materializing into your hand right on time to impale the blade into the throat of your adversary. Moving his body to the right, using him as a shield against a barrage of arrows. You kicked the now a corpse off your weapon, pivoting you dashed forward, cutting down the archer who failed to reach his own sword quick enough. Turning in time to parry the incoming tip of a spear, that surely would’ve been driven right through your ribcage. 

Knocking away and redirecting the blow, you advanced, unwilling to give your enemy a chance to steady himself as you stabbed him in the stomach, twisting your blade before you ripped it out of him. Three dead warriors lay at your feet, the frightened and shocked gasps of civilians is drowned out and the hurried steps of isu soldiers knowing your status, they focused on picking up and disposing of the bodies as you dispelled your mystic blade and turned continuing up the stairs, blood staining your robes and skin. 

Persephone deserved this information. Due to your swift dealing with your enemies, the magically embedded jewelry remained intact. Adonis and Hekate had to have found out about your spying. It was too late now. You entered the throne room, finding Persephone alone. You walked forward, kneeling down. 

“I have confirmation of your betrayer, I accuse Hekate of working with the rebellion to take your throne for herself, lending aid to the human Adonis.” Solemn truth that brought the goddess to her feet, approaching you with a forceful stride, one of her hands grasping your elbow pulling you up to your feet. 

“A bold claim to stand before me and accuse them.” 

Instead of using your own words, you tap on the golden band around your arm. Tugging on the magic resting within, pulling forth the truth for her ears. 

“My rebellion has made progress finally, taken a few strongholds, sent Isu retreating. This section of Elysium is ours.” Adonis’ voice echoed out with spiteful joy. 

“Our rebellion do not go thinking your desperate ideals and yearning for love got you this far.” Hekate biting reply came, laced with the strongest venom. Friendship or companionship was not achievable. They were barely allies, using each other as a means to an end. A bearable and understood level of tolerance existed for the temporary partners. 

“So you say, but you’re the one who came to me. Seeking any way to overthrow your own friend.”

“It’s simple business, Persephone is unfit to rule and I could lead Elysium to glory. Do not forget that you are a mere lovesick puppy without my help, there is no hope for you to see Aphrodite” 

Their restless back and forth, arguments give way eventually to discussion of plans to finally rid Elysium of its queen. Persephone expression shifts through phases. Disbelief. Grief. Pain. Sorrow. Anger. You have to watch her, fall apart then pull herself back together. 

“I am sorry”

“Your sorry will not fix this, it is time to handle this.” You know her response is born from the storm of emotions in her heart, you let the wrath directed at you slide right off your back without a worry. She is lashing out, wounded, anger is her comfort, her shield and sword.

She released you from her hold and walks back to her throne. With a single call, a woman approaches her side. “Notify Hekate and Adonis, they are both summoned. It is not a request or invitation. It is an order.” 

Persephone sits upon her throne. She looks regal, royal, like being a queen, a ruler is as simple as breathing for her. Elbows resting on the arm rests as she entwined her own fingers, legs crossed and she is poised, posture straight with her towering height over mortal. It's striking and stunning. 

She looks to you and it feels like cold is running through your veins, her anger isn't firey, hot, wild, impulsive. No screaming. Shouting. Profanities. Nothing. Persephone's anger is cold, cutting, freezing under the surface as she lets it linger and fester. A shroud of calmness hanging over her. Her gaze drops to the spot by the side of her throne. "You will stand by my side."

You cross and distance without a word. Placing yourself as the side of the queen. 

When the two arrive, the realization and recognition on Hekate face is intrigue to watch, the barely there widening of her eyes and a twitch of her eyebrow before she hides it behind a mask of carefully crafted confusion. “Persephone, why have you called me so urgently? What is wrong?” You fight the urge to clap slowly and sarcastically at her performance, she was quite the actor. The kind that deserved roses at her feet as she turned the throne room into her stage. 

It seems she didn’t take into account the human, Adonis isn’t one for acting. He steps forward, desperation on his face. “Persephone, please, I just wish to reunite with my love!” 

This is a delightful mess and Persephone isn’t impressed with either of them. That cold stare leaving Adonis frozen with terror on his face, and it is Hekate preisits. “My friend, what has caused your mood to sour? We could discuss this privately.” It’s then you know she wishes to get Persephone alone to try and manipulate her friend. Play on the centuries of companionship between them. 

“That is unnecessary, Hekate. I am merely waiting for your charade to end, watching you so brazenly lie to my face is not as amusing as you believe it to be.” Persephone speaks up from her throne, unmoving, a predator watching its prey with waiting for weakness to strike. 

Hekate stumbles slightly, trying and failing to maintain her pretense. Persephone ignores her, turning her attention to the quiet Adonis. “I loved you once, and hope you would return my feelings but your heart is bound to Aphrodite. I will grant you the escape you desire.” Pitying and merciful words given for the feelings she once had for the man, Adonis nearly faints in relief, singing his praise for her mercy as he turns and flees the room. 

Now, the true showdown, Persephone facing the treachery of her life-long friend. She stands up, and the atmosphere feels tense. Hekate takes one step and Persephone doesn’t protest, so the goddess takes it as permission to walk to her, face to face. You stroll up to Persephone’s side, ready for this all to be over. 

“Hekate, I will give you one final chance to tell me the truth yourself before I force it out of you.” 

“Fine. You want the truth. I could rule Elysium better than you, even Demeter thinks so. Don’t you wish to return home to your mother? Persephone, give me Elysium and you can leave. I’ll deal with Hades myself.”

You bristled with anger, ready to tell her how foolishly she sounded, when you opened your mouth to speak, to snarl and growl your distaste and disbane for this goddess. Persephone holds up a hand, a gesture to stop you and to silence Hekate’s rant. 

“Elysium is mine. I do not intend to hand it over to anyone. Hekate, if you are displeased with my realm, you are welcome to leave it.” 

Hekate seethes, coated and consumed by her own rage, envy, jealousy. She hisses, spitting harsh words at Persephone and in turn you. “So, this pest arrives and you trust her over me? Let her take my place at your side? I am your oldest friend and I only want what is best for you. Give me Elysium Persephone, please.” 

Persephone condems Hekate with a glare. “Elysium is mine.” Her tone carries the resolute, adamant nature of her will. 

Time spirals, twists as Hekate breaks under the demands of her desires, her anger and resentment. You catch the slight glit of a hidden weapon. If begging and talk would never earn her Elysium, Hekahe held no inhibitions for underhand tactics. Betraying her best friend, fine. Attempting to wound her friend, sure. 

You move without thinking, there is no time for second guessing, you put yourself between Hekate and Persephone. The hectic panic that hit you, chanting you had to protect her, the thought of her getting injured or hurt was wrong. Your body stepped forward, no doubt nor hesitation as Hekate stabbed you, a dagger piercing past flesh, muscle and bone. Impaled in your chest, inches away from your heart. It all so sudden. The shock and burst of pain cause your knees buckle and you collapsed expecting to meet the cold floor.

You find sanctuary in the warm embrace of Persephone’s arms, she holds you with ease, her touch gentle and steady. Her vibrant eyes hold no warmth, only a cold, sharp, unwavering, unbending rage directed at Hekate. 

With a wave of her hand, you feel the presence, the pressure of her magic, as it fills the throne room of her palace. A golden aura swirling over her skin, her eyes flare with the threat, the promise of destruction. 

“For our centuries of friendship, I was willing to be lenient in your punishment.” Persephone speaks with strength, power that can’t be denied or challenged as she stares at the woman she once knew as her friend, who stands before her as an enemy, a betrayer. “You mistook my mercy for weakness, seeking to strike me down? This will be your last mistake Hekate” 

Hekate sneers, looking at you with hatred and disgust. “I didn’t imagine this one would protect you, but that will not stop me. Persephone you are weak, pathetic ruler for this paradise!” Hekate descends very rapidly into frantic anger, borderline madness, as the glow of her own magic coats her skin. Serpentine in nature, venomous and angry, she lashes out ready to strike down Persephone. 

Persephone huffs, without letting go of you, she overwhelms Hekate with the snap of her fingers. Her own power and magic here in her own realm far outweighs Hekate’s gifts even as a witch. The vigor and force of her arcane brings Hekate unwillingly to her knees. 

“I am Persephone, queen of the underworld and you have forgotten your place my friend, allow me to remind you.” Persephone spoke with the devastating dominance of carried all the power of a thousand shouts, screams. Hekate struggles with futile effort, Persephone forces the goddess to bow, kneeling so lowly loose strands of her white hair brushed the floor. 

“I could kill you, but, I have a strong feeling my husband would love to prepare a special place in Tartaros for you. Defying his wife? Stabbing his lover? And to make sure your vile mouth spouts no more lies. A farewell gift for you.” The golden glow around Persephone vibrates, pulsating with power she cast a spell on Hekate that leaves the woman looking horrified. 

“You bitch!” By the look on Hekate’s face that was definitely not what she intended to say. Persephone laughs cruel and chilly. Sending Hekate screaming curses down the gate to the underworld. A hard earned triumph but here was one thing you didn’t think of. 

Aconite. Hekate’s favorite position. The blade had been laced with it and the last sight you saw slipping into darkness was the worry on Persephone’s face.


End file.
